Proud
by dragonsflyfree
Summary: “Where in all the world is your brother…?”


**A/N: **Just a short something that came along the way. Tell me if you like it???

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed! (That's new, eh???!)

* * *

**Proud**

_By dragonsflyfree_

"Where in all the world is your brother…?", Leo asked a totally sleep drunken Wyatt.

The elder had just woken his eldest son after finding the bed of his younger son Chris untouched.

"Mmmmh …lets see…it's two in the morning…maybe…its just a guess…but maybe he's in his BED, dad!" Wyatt answered not really amused to be ripped out of bed in the middle of the night to answer silly questions.

"Smartass, don't you think it was the first place I've been looking for him?!"

Wyatt felt that his dad was really worrying about his little brother, so he spared himself his next sarcastic comment, and tried to come hard with an idea of where Chris could be in the middle of the night.

"Have you been looking for him in the attic, dad? I swear to god if he spends one more second with this damn book in his hands it will grow onto him." He said slightly smiling while still blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

Chris was more than obsessed with the book of shadows since Piper, the boys' mom, had been killed by demons a couple of month ago. The boys' only aim now seemed to be to vanquish the culprits to hopefully find some peace again.

"That was the first place I searched for him, but he's nowhere near the book!"

"Maybe he fell asleep in front of the TV?" Wyatt said while already orbing the two eldest Halliwell men right in front of the living-room-couch. Disappointed to find it empty he asked his father where he had actually seen Chris for the last time.

"Let's see… We all had dinner together and after that you orbed out into magic schools library."

"Were you two arguing again after I was gone?" Wyatt asked with a raised eyebrow which gave him the perfect image of the inquisitive look of his late mother.

"No, not really… I just told Chris that it was his turn to clean up the kitchen. You know it is time that he resumes some of the duties in the household too!"

Wyatt was already orbing back into the attic to scry for the youngest Halliwell as a sound caught his attention.

Carefully the boy made his way over to the half open kitchen door to find a picture that made his heart clench painfully. In the kitchen, better to say on the kitchen floor knelt his little brother, scrubbing his soul out in the desperate attempt to give the admittedly slightly dirty kitchen floor back his old shine.

"Chris!" Wyatt called as he entered the room.

"Wy don't!!! You will make everything dirty again!"

"As if that would really matter! Are you developing a cleaning bug now too?" The elder brother smirked.

The desperate glance his brothers tired eyes send him was enough to wipe away his smile in an instant.

"I…I simply can't do it Wy…I can't…" Chris stuttered desperately.

"You can't do what?" Wyatt asked bewildered, settling besides his younger sibling on the floor while laying a comforting arm around him.

"I can't do it right…I can't make it…" Chris still mumbled while fresh hot tears streamed down his flushed face.

The two boys sat leaning against the kitchen counter while Wyatt still tried to make sense out of his brothers confusing utterances. It needed a while for Wyatt to recognise that his brother had fallen asleep on the kitchen floor.

Silently to not startle his brother Wyatt retreated into the living room.

"What in the entire world did you tell him dad?!" Wyatt asked having a vague assumption of what might have happened.

"I told him to clean up the kitchen. That's all!" Leo said, not conscious of having done anything wrong.

"What exactly did you say dad?"

"I said: Chris clean the kitchen up properly. Not just sloppily…´ Oh no…!" Leo grew pale as a sheet "…I said to him, to do it so it would make his mother proud of him…"

"…How could you…!" Wyatt didn't know if he should be disappointed or angry. Maybe it was a bit of both as he scolded his father.

"You should have known that he would take that literally. In-there is a devastated boy scrubbing his fingers raw to make his mom -who died only two month ago BEFORE! HIS! EYES! - proud of him! Damn it dad! Where are all your shiny elder qualities when it comes to Chris???"

And with that he stormed back into the kitchen leaving a flabbergasted Leo behind.

Softly Wyatt scooped his brother up into his arms, before he orbed him straight into his bed.

Wyatt brushed a stray bang out of Chris face once again recognizing how alike his brother and deceased mom looked.

"She _IS_ proud of you, Chris! I swear to god, she is…!"


End file.
